


Not So Simple and Clear

by PidgeLettaConChetta



Series: Crossover Pidge Ships [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, crossover ship, it's fluffy and pidge is full of emotions, pidgeshipweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 19:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15736197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PidgeLettaConChetta/pseuds/PidgeLettaConChetta
Summary: She had been stuck in this unfamiliar plast for quite some time, and in that span, had even made relationships, wither friendly or romantic, with those there. Now, her Lion was fully charged, it was time to head home, but something is holding her back.





	Not So Simple and Clear

**Author's Note:**

> Part of Harmonia's Pidge Ship Week!  
> Day 1: Seperation

It was simple really, and more then clear. When the time came, and she knew it would, the Paladin would need to leave and find her friends and family, to go back fighting the Galra and making the universe safe again. Though, as simple and clear as it may be, Katie got attached to this place and that was not at all part of her plan in the slightest, it was just a flaw, nothing more and nothing less, and flaws could be fixed. Even if it would be painful for her, it had to be done. Her lion’s core was finally charged, she had to go back to Voltron. It would be quick, possible, depending on her speed and if no bumps came up. 

In the midst of her though of all the could occur and doing whatever math could be done, she stopped and let out a breath that had been held for quite some time. She was in her room and it was quiet. It had only yet to become dark and Pidge was beginning to feel that might be an eternity away, because night was when she would leave. Night was the perfect time to sneak out, as everyone would - or was supposed to be - asleep then, so no one would stop her, or even try to stop her if she could help it.

A knock at her door appeared, and the raven haired friend of her’s poked his head in before entering. Noctis. 

“Hey,” he spoke, moving over to take the a seat on her bed as she turned in her seat to face.

“Hey back,” she replied. “Is there something you need?” Probably, but she thought that with everyone, because mostly people did needed something from her when coming to talk with her. If they did just want to chat, no one was stopping them. 

“No, not really. Just curious as to what’s been on your mind, Pidge.” Oh, ok maybe there was some warrant to his concern. Said girl had been in her room all day since she felt her Lion her completely charged and ready to go, and that made her not want to face any of them. She had to go, there was question to that. Nothing to stop her, nothing at all. Least, that was what she told herself in preparing to her plan to leave. Now Noctis was here, questioning as to what she keeping in that big brain of her’s, and she really did need to answer him. 

“Nothing that you need to worry about, Noctis.” Lie, that was all she could do. “Besides, don’t you have something princely or something to worry about? I highly doubt I’m on the highest priority list.” Now change the topic, get his mind to somewhere so they could go to a different topic. One that wouldn’t have her keep lying. One that could get that lump on her throat to go away and get her eyes to stop feeling like they were going to have a flash flood at any moment (she was definitely questioning that to no end.). One that could let her let go of herself and go to her normal pose.

The male just eyed her for a moment. “You don’t give yourself as much as credit as you deserve you know.” He wasn’t wrong. “And no, I do not. Why I came to check on you.” Something in his tone hinted that he could tell something was hurting her, that he almost wanted to push her to speak up, but he knew she wouldn’t budge. Katie needed to let herself open up, not just have someone push to it, or shove in something to make her open up! No! That would just hurt the paladin even more, and probably make her feel uncomfortable, because she had opened up when the time just wasn’t right with her. 

“I see.” After that comment, she took a moment to push up her glasses while moving her gaze down to the floor, and that’s where it would stay for the time being. 

“I’ll leave you be then.” The prince then got up, and walked towards the door, Katie listening to his steps very carefully. When the door opens, she waited even more for him to walked out, and he almost did but he stopped a moment, and turn of his heels made it clear he had more to say, but why? Why couldn’t he just leave her be at the moment, leave so she could figure out what was going on. It seemed almost selfish of him to do so, but then again, he didn’t know, and that’s how it had to be, cause if he knew, he would tell the others, and they would do their damn hardest to make her stay, but she couldn’t. That much was clear and simple. 

“Pidge...you know you can talk to me. All of us.” And then he left. Finally. 

-*-*-*-

Night was upon her, and Pidge was ready to leave. Adorned in her armor, she had packed all the she needed, which was all she had come with in the same little bag she had always used, stuffed the same things that when with her when she appeared her. Of course, there was some other things, like food and other neat gadgets, but it was only things that she knew she absolutely needed. Temptation was lingering in her though, temptation to take that one photo that Prompto had taken of all of them a few months back stuck on her mirror. Was it actually something she would need though? Possible not. 

She grabbed it anyway, staring at it as she walked to the door. They were also so happy, just doing whatever random or needed thing was to be done. This would probably just make her sad if she took it, and when it came to Voltron and helping the coalition, she needed to maintain focus and keep track of what was going on besides, she didn’t need this. So, the picture fell to the floor, and the green Paladin booked it out of the room and out of the building. The jetpack could be used, but that would make herself know, and she was trying to be sneaky to get away without notice, at least until morning. Or until she up at flying, cause Green did have a tendency to let out a roar at times.

Running through the streets Pidge kept up her pace, not once looking back behind her. Her goal in mind was her lion, as she had moved Green to be closer to her a few months back when they had moved location. The ship wasn’t too far now, but she knew the need to hurry, the fast she left the sooner she could get back to her brother and her paladins and the soon she could get to saving the universe again. 

There is was again, that lump in her throat and dryness of it, her eyes beginning to water again. Why? Again, there was no attachment here, nothing. Yet, there was something there at was making her want to cry. She wasn’t like this! Pidge was never the overly emotional type or one to try and get over attached, but now she had, and it sucked. No more saying there was nothing there, because there was something, and that something really sucked. 

For a moment, she paused. Maybe she should do back and say goodbye. Maybe she just stay, but in doing that, everyone else would worry for her. She had to choose, and it was torturous. Taking off her helmet, she wiped her eyes and took a deep breath to gain her composure. Composure, yes! If she kept that up, she wouldn’t break! 

With the helmet back on, the girl took to running again. This was stupid, there should be no choice to begin with, she knew what she had to do because it was simple and it was clear. Home, to the castle ship, with Shiro, Lance, Keith, Hunk, Allura and Coran, and the mice and Kaltenecker as well! Back to the rebels, the Blade of Marmora, to assisting those in need of help, back searching near and far for her father, and hoping to someday to go back home to her mom and BaeBae. It was her goal, one she had been living for so long, there could be no stopping it, no postponing what she had to do. 

Nearing her Lion, it was then she took notice of the sound, that sound of boots hitting the ground that were just a second off from her own. Someone had followed her and it seemed she had forgotten to calculate that chance of someone actually not sleeping or hearing her walk out. Whatever, now she had been followed, and she could only pray it was just some curious kid or something. Stopping, she turned to face her follower. 

Noctis. Of course.

“What are you doing out here this late?” He asked, his brows furrowing. The female couldn’t tell if he was mad, or worried, or maybe even both. On instinct, she wrapped an arm around herself, sucking in a breath, cause now the truth had to come out. Now, she needed to make in know what she was leaving, and he couldn’t stop her. 

“I’m leaving, Noctis. It’s time for me too.” He clearly didn’t like the answer, and Pidge didn’t even have to look at him to tell that much, because anyone would be hurt by that sort of answer. Even Katie herself if one of her friends had done the same. 

“Why?” Reasonable question, she would give him that. 

“Because it’s time. Green’s core is fully charged, so now, I can go home-”

“But I thought this was your home now!” Oh, he had to point that out. He knew that while she had been here she had been so happy and felt like she was accepted that she didn’t have to exactly be anything. Though that was felt with the paladins as well, it was just different with these guys, and the difference was good, it brought her to feel a bit more relaxed almost, even during some of their more dangerou of activities. 

“Noctis...I...I don’t have a choice. I need to go back. It’s been over a year, and I’m sure that by now everyone might think I’m dead.” Though, knowing Keith and Matt, they more then likely wouldn’t stop looking for her even if it killed them. She knew Keith would because she had seen him when Shiro was missing, and Matt, well, they were siblings, and they knew each other best, so of course she knew he more than likely wouldn’t stop either. That, and the green lion was with her, so there was no way to form Voltron without her. So they had to keep looking. 

“Then stay! Just...send your lion! Stay, Pidge! That’s all you have to do!” No, it wasn’t, it wasn’t all she had to have. She wished it was that simple and clear, but now she was realizing now of this was as simple and clear as she hoped it to be. 

“Noctis! Please! Just stop!” She was begging him as the tears began to flow. “It’s not that simple! I can’t just stay! I have a duty to protect the universe! I need do my part in making sure the Galra don’t attack!” 

“But there are others that can do your part! You don’t need to have this weigh all on your shoulders!” What did he know? He had no right to saw such thing to her, not to her, when she did have to play her part. His words still touched her though, and she took a step towards him. 

“Yes, I do...but it’s alright. Because in doing my part, I found my brother, and maybe hopefully I can find my dad. And if I do my part correctly, this place won’t be harmed by any of the Galra. So I do.” It still wasn’t good enough for the raven though, of course it wouldn’t be. They were close, that was fair enough to say, close enough to maybe be considered more than friends, close enough for him to not want to leave ever. And it was that thought that made Pidge realize why it hurt so much to leave, why she knew there was an lie in saying there was no attachment. She was in love. 

“Pidge, it’s no-” She cut him off by pulling him close and kissing him. It took him a second to react, but he did, she felt him pull her closer to him. It was the sweetest thing she had ever felt, and in that moment, her tears stopped, and she felt calm. Least, for that moment. 

“It’s Katie...that’s my real name.” She murmured, after seperating and letting go of his coat. He had been asking her constantly for her real name, knowing full well Pidge was just a nickname, and now he was finally getting an answer to the question. “I won’t forget you.”

“ ...Since it's clear I can't convince you to stay...you better come back.” He replied, stuffing something into her hand. So he realized now that she really did have to go, and he was letting her, Katie could only guess how much that was hurting him inside. 

“I’ll will do my best.” She called as she turned and entered her lion. It was then that she glance at what he had stuffed in her hand: the photo. He must have saw she was gone and taking the photo on the ground, guess she had been leaving, and of course he would go after her. Cause he was that kind of person, the kind that cared. The photo was actually of great important to her, cause now, it gave her a new goal to work too.

“Common Green...let’s go back to the castle ship.” And with that, she simply left, flying high into the sky and beginning her journey to find her friends.


End file.
